The Shadow Alphas
by XxAccelWolfxX
Summary: AJHQ are planning to replace the old alphas. But the old alphas do not like that they were being replaced. They became the shadow alphas. They kill for revenge, and they are attempting to destroy Jamaa. Will they succeed? Or the new Alphas can beat them? Contains gore, and violence. Animal Jam
1. Chapter 1: The Shadow Alphas Story

The Shadow Alphas

Have you ever heard of The Shadow Alphas? They were a common rumor now, The Shadow Alphas had returned, and stole 500,000 jammers, and took them to a place called "Shadow Hell". The Shadow Alphas are a complete opposite of the original Alphas we see now. They are creul and heartless, they only cared for revenge.

The Shadow Alphas are the leaders of all the feared jammers. They made the dark servers, they gave Fman the power, they created the Lost Jammer. The Shadow Alphas are not known much, but rumors are that they had killed many jammers. It's extremely rare for one Shadow Alpha actually making a kill a jammer would see, since The Shadow Alphas sends it's minions, The Black Wolves and The Black Eagles. The Black Animals are not easy to fend off, they have a powerful grip and a deadly bite.

It is also known that The Shadow Alphas are extremely strong, and it is nearly impossible to escape their grasp in one piece. No Jammer, but one had made it out alive. That Jammer suffered all 3 legs pulled off and one lost eye. He was in a coma for several weeks, and after he recovered, he told us that their strength and power are far beyond any animal, and one single blow can be fatal.

The Shadow Alphas also have a story, a frightening story. Mira decided it was time to tell all Jammers. They had to know the truth.

The Shadow Alphas' story.

Animal Jam was released into the world. The game was full of new players, registering and having fun. The Shadow Alphas, or known as The Alphas in the time being, looked down at the flooding place. "So many animals, this place I made will be strong, even when animals are low", Mira whispered, her dull gray blue eyes looking down to Jamaa in pride. The other Alphas agreed, and continued watching down to Jamaa in the sky.

But one day, AJHQ received lots of complains about The Alphas. AJHQ didn't really care and kept updating Animal Jam. But the complains jammed their files and One AJHQ worker took a look at the mail. Most of them read "The Alphas look ugly, please update them, or, The Alphas scared my kid, now she has nightmares". The Worker was shocked and showed the mail to the others. After a debate, AJHQ decided they need to code a whole new Alpha.

Eventually, The Alphas found out about AJHQ planning to delete them and code a new alpha. They were shocked, or more likely angry. Graham banged his fist on the table when he heard this. "Foolish AJHQ!" he roared. Sir Gilbert scraped his sharp claws on the wooden table as well. "Why would they do this"? He asked quietly. "AJHQ has been showing odd signs now, we must find a way to stop this from happening, or Jamaa will be over", Liza said. "No, Liza, your wrong, AJHQ is going to code a whole new Alpha and this isn't good, because we can't turst AJHQ", Mira pointed out. "Yes, I would rip those humans into shreds if I get a chance", Peck shouted.

"Those bastards, they need to think before they act", Greely growled. "Yes, they did kill Zios", Mira sighed. "But if they are going to make a wiser me, that's not happening". "I wanna kill 'em!" Peck roared. Peck rushed through the door but Liza stopped her. "Hold your horses, Peck, we don't know what AJHQ is planning inside there, all we can do is wait".


	2. Chapter 2: The New Alphas Story

Chapter 2

Peck looked at the door, gritting her teeth against her will to go storm into the room where AJHQ is working. Mira stepped up the wooden table and looked up at the night sky. Her eyes narrowed at the very thin claw scratch of the waning moon. "Tomorrow will be new moon. Beneath new moon, we sing a forbidden prophecy sealed away from Jamaa long ago", she murmured. "What is this forbidden prophecy you speak of, Mira"? Mira turned around to see Cosmo slinking around the shadows. "My plants have told me about this prophecy once. They said it will increase our powers 10 times, is it true"? Cosmo asked, his eyes narrowing. "I'm afraid this power will be much more than increasing our powers to 10 times, we have gained invincibility," said Mira. Liza nodded her head slowly, then let out a sigh. "How about the Phantoms?" She asked.

"They will help us, they are my children after all", Mira smirked. "The plan sounds great, but the meeting is now over. Rest well," Sir Gilbert said and bowed his head to the other Alphas. "Watch your backs AJHQ, Jamaa will be ours in control, we are nearly a fur length away from achieving invincibility," Mira chuckled and walked back to her room.

0o0

The 6 Alphas and Mira stood beneath the new moon. "Sing with me, Alphas", Mira whispered quietly. "Beneath the new moon, we stand, light is here, darkness as his brother must stop him. Give us the power, to gain eternal darkness, I am Mira, the legendary blue heron and the 6 Alphas." Suddenly, dark magic swirled around them with so much intensity, Liza wobbled on her feet. "Stay still, close your eyes and absorb into the magic. Relax", Mira murmured. Peck suddenly squealed with fear. "My fur, its black", she whimpered with fear. "Do not fear, rest will be over soon", Mira sighed, clearly annoyed by the scared alphas. The magic gradually faded away and the Alphas collapsed, even Mira wobbled. "W-w-what happened"? Graham asked as he slowly got up to his feet.

"So much power, I feel like I can destroy Jamaa in one shot of my magic", Liza panted as she wobbly got up to her feet, trying to store the mass amount of power in her body. Mira swirled her wings around and tapped her feet in a somewhat magic code. "Shadow Hell", she murmured and a large gate appeared in front of her. "This is where you put your captured victims. It will put them in a never ending illusion of what they hate the most, even when they are dead," Mira explained. "To summon the Shadow Hell Gate, swirl your arms 1 time and tap your feet 5 times. Tap your left foot 2 times and same with the right, then put your feet together and tap." The Alphas nodded and some looked confused. "You got it right"? Mira asked, glaring at them. "Yeah", the Alphas nodded and bowed their heads.

The New Alphas Story

The New Alphas were released into Jamaa, 3 days from the previous alphas' disappearance. The new alphas came looking awesome and nice with shiny armor. A lot of Jammers cheered and clapped at the new arrival. The new Mira suddenly felt a dark aura surround her. The Jammers kept cheering and the new alphas seemed not to notice Mira flinch. "Jamaa will be ours", a sickly sweet voice echoed in her head and she felt a sharp jab on the side of her neck. The new Mira's vision suddenly blurred and she fell unconscious on the ground.

Mira opened her eyes and saw the Alphas look at her with worry. "What happened?" Mira asked rubbing her head. "The Jammers were cheering and suddenly you just fell unconscious on the ground. "What"? Mira asked in confusion. Then she suddenly remembered the dark aura. "I felt something weird, like a dark aura, it said something to me but I don't remember and it knocked me out I think", Mira look saddened by her defeat. "It's probably a phantom playing tricks on a new alpha", Peck giggled. "Peck it's not funny, you know Phantoms are dangerous", Greely snapped. Peck snorted. "And when you can defeat them with one single blow from Cosmo's awesome boomseeds". What Mira and The Alphas don't know is the Old Alphas, now known as the Shadow Alphas are killing the Jammers or putting them in Shadow Hell faster than their expectations.


	3. Chapter 3: The Alphas' Plan

Chapter 3

Adventures were released into the game. Loads of Jammers rushed into the Adventure Base Camp to play the new adventure, Return of The Phantoms. Liza, who was the tutor of how to combat phantoms was exhausted.

Two wolves, spawned into the adventure. Liza instinctively greeted the two wolves then began blabbering about how the phantoms have invaded Bunny Burrow and have captured four bunnies. She said a final "Good Luck!" to the two wolves, then slipped back into the shadows of the trees. Liza heard a squeal of delight as the two wolves found a treasure chest, hidden in the trees. Liza smiled. Then her smile faded when she heard a bloodcurdling scream cut short.

Eyes widening, Liza slowly peeked out of her hiding spot and saw a huge shadowy wolf, their fangs sunk into the little wolf's neck. Her friend clawing desperately at the huge wolf, only to trigger it to knock the other wolf down to her paws. She cried in pain, reaching for her friend only to be flung away in a splatter of blood.

The wolf lay still as blood started pooling around the unmoving body. Liza covered her mouth in shock as she witnessed a horrific scene right in front of her. The huge wolf dragged the two bloody bodies into a void.

Then suddenly sharp claws wrapped around Liza's neck, threatening to sink them into her neck. A sickly sweet voice, a lot like the one that Mira described whispered into her ear. "Scared, aren't ya?" It chuckled. "That will happen to every animal in Jamaa..and even you too!" Liza tried to escape. But she couldn't move. "You see how that wolf killed them? That is only a small portion of our power. Thousands of those wolves will raid Jamaa. It will be war. We will take Jamaa." Liza couldn't speak. The claws withdrew.

Liza gasped. She needed to tell the other Alphas! The sun is already setting and she knew that the Alphas aren't busy. She teleported to Jamaa and set out to gather every Alpha into her den.

0o0

"Good work". Shadow Sir Gilbert said. The huge wolf dropped the two bloody bodies down onto the ground. Placing a paw on the blood soaked fur of the little wolf, Shadow Sir Gilbert murmured a chant. Instantly dark, shadowy magic swirled around the bloody body and the body came alive. Her fur was pitch black and her red glowing eyes showed nothing. He quickly did the same thing to the other dead wolf who also instantly came "alive" again. "Go. You have no time to waste". Shadow Sir Gilbert ordered.

Another huge animal, this time, a cheetah came and dropped a few bloody bodies down at Shadow Sir Gilbert's paws. Shadow Mira grinned. This was all coming together. War has already started.

0o0

"What is it"? Graham asked. The other Alphas also looked at Liza curiously. "Jamaa is going to be attacked!" Liza shouted. "It's not the Phantoms! I'm sure about that. They are these huge shadowy animals that kill Jammers in one blow!" "In one blow? Not even a Phantom can do that! No creature in the world can do that!" Cosmo said. "Where did you witness such thing"? Sir Gilbert asked. "In the Return of Phantoms adventure! I-I couldn't protect them! I couldn't move!" Liza pleaded. "You have to trust me!" "Maybe it's the phantoms playing tricks after all! They might be dangerous but I also think they also have a sense of humor!" Peck laughed, then looked at everyone who glared at her, She shrunk and averted her eyes murmured a small "Sorry." "Even if it's true, nothing I can't handle! One chomp of my new mechanical chomper plant will kill 'em all". Graham chuckled. Greely, who sat there silent and thoughtful finally spoke.

"I think it might be a new evolution of phantoms. It can maybe transform into a wolf. It's just a guest." Greely said. A swirl of light blue magic formed around the Alphas. The blue light turned into the shape of a heron. "Mira!" The Alphas gasped. Mira took form and landed gracefully on the ground.

"I overheard your conversation". Mira said. Her eyes narrowed. "I think you may have encountered a Shadow Wolf". "Shadow Wolf"? Liza asked. "Is that the huge wolf I saw in the adventure?" "Probably. I seen them a few times and I saved the Jammers from the shadow animals. They are not easy to fight, but if you have your will strong and light in your heart, a single surge of magic and kill them". Mira explained.

"Easier said than done, I suppose?" Greely growled. Mira nodded. "Indeed". "Liza was not lying, those shadow animals are quite dangerous, more dangerous than a phantom. We need to develop something in time before we are out numbered".

"I have noticed a decrease of guards for the past couple of days". Sir Gilbert murmured. "The other guards told me they just disappeared. We have sent small but well equipped patrols through the phantom populated areas but they found nothing".

"Even if you manage to defeat the Shadow Animals, they have a leader. Or I might say, _leaders_ ". Mira said.

"What?" Graham asked. "They have more than one leader"?

"Indeed. They have 7 leaders. They are exactly like us, they are identical to us, but they are much powerful. I call them the "Shadow Alphas"." Mira explained.

"S-so you mean there's a replica of us"? Cosmo asked.

Mira nodded. "That is true. But the Shadow Alphas are much stronger than us. We must make a change. We have to stop this. For Jamaa".

"For Jamaa!" The Alphas cheered.


End file.
